1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release device, and more particularly to a quick release device for a pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle pedals are typically connected to the crank by screw bolts and nuts. This connecting method does not permit the rider to quickly and easily detach the pedal from the crank. A conventional quick release device in accordance with the prior art comprises a fixing threaded sleeve screwed on the rotation shaft of the pedal and a crank arm formed with locking recess for locking and fixing the fixing threaded sleeve. The crank arm of the conventional quick release device is needed to machine the locking recess, and therefore the conventional quick release device does not fit all the crank arms on the market. Moreover, the connection between the crank arm and the threaded sleeve will loosen after the long time riding. That is dangerous for rider when the pedal is detached from the crank arm.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick release device.